marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bruce Banner (Earth-616)
Protected The page has been protected for three days in an effort to stop the edit war between Horsepower and Sith my ride's Return. 21:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) The external link to Marvel Directory is no longer valid. JohnAlbertRigali 03:59, 23 Jul 2005 (Eastern Daylight Time) Comics Hey, I'm an editor from the DCDP who doesn't know anything about Marvel Comics. I think it would be useful if you guys had a list of Hulk-Related Comics somewhere, or at least somewhere more accessible if there is one, because I was trying to research something and I can't seem to find anything. Billy 13:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Look i'm just one guy but if ask me the real problem with the Hulk these days is Universal's live-action TV series from the 70's, it didn't stick to the comic-books which is why the hulk is so messed up. Everyone needs to stop focusing on that forget Universal Studios and do a relaunch. Ash 18:00, 10 october 2012 hulk look i'm trying to do is make the hulk a litter bit bigger and you ruined everything i'm just make the savage hulk 7'0"-8'0" and green scar 8'5" some reason think i'm disruptive :That's what everyone's been trying to tell you. You can't just make people bigger or smaller because you think they should be bigger or smaller. People actually get these numbers from where they're actually written down in comics. They don't make them up. They're all official Marvel numbers, as read in the Official Marvel Handbooks, or other Marvel comics. I don't personally think you're being disruptive, but you are entering false information into character's pages, which is not good. FYI. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:22, 22 January 2009 (UTC) bruce baner look I'm not being very disruptive I just not pleased about their information so i'm sorry okey and not false i just naid some changes that's all :Yes, I'm afraid you're being quite disruptive. I'm trying to be civil about this, but you have had multiple editors, multiple times try to explain that you can't just alter accurate information just because you don't personally agree with it. The various height and weight stats, as has been explained to you over and over again, are taken from the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe or other similar Marvel titles containing bios on Marvel characters. It doesn't matter if you're not pleased with the information, it doesn't matter if anybody isn't pleased with them really. Take the Rhino for instance: If Marvel Comics lists him at 6'5" and 710 lbs, then that's what he's going to be listed as in his character bio on this site.Jack Hammer 00:32, 23 January 2009 (UTC) well in the avengers and hulk handbook his height and weight as grey hulk and green scar his chandged to 6'10" and green scar's 8'5" and weighs 1,500 lbs Green Scar Is there a reason why we aren't putting down the fact that the Green Scar version of the Hulk is powerful enough to inadvertently split open planets? :I think it's worth mentioning in the Strength section. You wanna put it in there? It'd probably be best if you could mention which comic you saw him doing it in (or talking about being able to). :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:54, 7 July 2009 (UTC) It was in the end of WWH, issue #5. After he learns of Miek's betrayal, he gets so angry and overpowered that when he walks, he gets really close to cracking open the planet. He doesn't want to do this, so he lets himself get blasted by a bunch of satellite lasers. Also, after the Red King tries to destroy planet Sakaar by messing with the Tectonic plates, the Green Scar is able to jump into the magma and physically fix the plates. Green Scar strength I added the part where Savage Hulk overpowered a 10x strength Thor with one hand, and how Scar is even stronger than that. That should pretty much satisfy my fellow Hulk fans that GS was the strongest Marvel character ever. :Please keep in mind that 'strength' is completely subjective. Whoever is writing the characters and story at the time can make anything happen that they want to. Terms like 'seems to be' and 'indicates' should be used whenever possible, since opinion based on one fight's outcome is hardly concrete fact. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:34, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Indeed. No one can agree on exactly how strong Hulk really is.--Hulk10 (talk) 01:03, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :I'm moving this here for the moment because the page is becoming very large and my browser can't seem to handle it all. Enemies * AIM * Constrictor * Chameleon *Dragon Man * Cobalt Man (Ralph Roberts) * Anvil * M.O.D.O.K. * Hammer * Maggia * General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Enchantress * Executioner (Skurge) * Rhino * Mister Fantastic * Doctor Doom * The Thing * Juggernaut * U-Foes ** X-Ray (James Darnell) ** Vapor (Ann Darnell) ** Vector (Simon Utrecht) ** Ironclad (Michael Steel) * Tyrannus * Titanium Man (Gremlin) * Galaxy Master * Man-Thing * Glob (Joseph Timms) * Leader * Abomination * Mole Man * Mandarin * Wendigo (Paul Cartier) * Super-Humanoid * Red Hulk * Super Adaptoid Is there a reason this is on a talk page?~~Sorciri No ideaSith my ride's Return 17:27, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Well should it be moved to the actual article because I'll do it.Sorciri 17:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC)Sorciri :Guys, I explained above. The page is becoming very large and some browsers can't handle it all. I removed this, as it largely unessential.--Max 18:35, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay but why is it here?Sorciri 11:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Sorciri you wouldn't like me when I'm... People have been messing with the quote for the past few weeks. Can someone PLEASE provide a reference so that the quote will stand and we can move on to more important thing? (Personally, I'm not even sure if it ever appears in the comics, but I'm no Hulk-specialist. I just have this feeling that it's a case like "Beam me up, Scotty", which was never said once in the Star Trek series...)--edkaufman 13:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : So it's from the Movie, that's what I thought. I moved the quote to Bruce Banner (Earth-400083) since that's where it belongs (confirmed it with IMDB). --edkaufman 16:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I was always under the impression that it originated from the 1970's Incredible Hulk series. (IMDB also quotes it there). Regardless, I am not sure if it is a quote used in the actual comics. CaptainGetts 16:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::It really a Bill Bixby quote and would fit better over there than here. It has been homaged since, though I'm not sure if it has made its way to comics. I'd be shocked if it hadn't at some point. However, its a little out of place on the Earth-616 page. --Max 19:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: He said something similar after the House of M. --Vincent1875 06:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Pre-Banner Hulk Do you think you could add info about the original Hulk. He was created back in the 60's. It was from the comic Journey Into Mystery #62. Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, and Dick Ayers all did art for the comic and Stan Lee wrote it. :Might want to check here. :--GrnMarvl14 01:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) what does this mean? Banner sent Rick out to hole up during an air strike. Leader teleported Hulk away seeking to form an alliance with him. "Hole Up"?--Savageland 09:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Basically it means "hide." When someone "holes up", they go into hiding in a hard-to-find location. Better definition here. :--GrnMarvl14 18:08, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Looking at the issue, I think whoever wrote it was going for "hold up". There's some wacky things going on in this article.--Savageland 19:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Banner/Hulk separation After Fear Itself, Hulk and Bruce Banner were separated (again), so wouldn't be correct to change the main image of this character and create a new article for Hulk? ADour 20:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC)ADour Hulk Gray I know this takes place in the incredible Hulk #1, but where does that leave the gargoyle part of the story? I know its probely a remake, but scince i saw it in the WWH Red Hulk novel im sure its canon. But i just dont know how to fit it in. EDUCATION *''Science was the only thing that mattered to young Bruce. He devoted all his time and energy to his studies and ignored his classmates. He decided to become a doctor, but always remained fascinated with the study of radiation, the one thing that scared his father. In his spare time, Bruce began to research gamma radiation and came to believe that it could be used to cure many diseases. He also theorized that a gamma bomb could be designed to destroy property but leave the people alive.'' (Hulk: The Incredible Guide) ::... at Science High School, the other children make fun of Bruce Banner for always working. They say that even in the school for the gifted that Bruce makes them look like pikers. Elsewhere in the school, the headmaster is meeting with Mrs. Drake. He tells her that Bruce is brilliant, and that no intelligence test has been developed to adequately measure his IQ, but that he shuns his classmates as much as they shun him. He says that Bruce has no friends and that he cares for nothing but his studies. (Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #312) *''Bruce, though always a little shy, made a real effort to fit in with the other students when he went to college. However, his interest in gamma radiation intensified; after two years, he dropped out of medical school and decided to become a nuclear physicist.(Hulk: The Incredible Guide) ::''At the end of med school, Angela got a research grant for her work quickly but Bruce had trouble getting anybody to be interested in his proposed work: "Predicting the Spontaneous Formation of Gamma Particles in a Vacuum." (Incredible Hulk Vol. 3 #12) ::Pre-Hulk Bruce Banner History ::Bruce walks into Jen's office and asks her if she needs some help because the book she is holding is as big as she is. Jen says that she would know that voice anywhere and turns to see “Doc”. She says that she hasn’t seen him since he quit med school for nuclear physics. (Savage She-Hulk #1) *''Bruce Banner attended Desert State University in Navapo, New Mexico, where he studied alongside such contemporaries as Walter Langkowski (now the monstrous Canadian super hero Sasquatch), Peter Corbeau (Nobel Prize winner for creating Starcore One, the first orbiting solar reactor), and Raoul Stoddard (who created the Gammatron to isolate gamma radiation).'' (Psychological Ramifications of Gamma Radiation, Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #393) ::Although among peers in college, Bruce was still a highly withdrawn intellectual unable to cope with emotions… An obsessive-compulsive with no fashion sense, Banner took a cue from Einstein in purchasing five sets of the exactly the same suit- all purple. That way he wouldn’t have to spend any thought on what to wear.(Psychological Ramifications of Gamma Radiation, Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #393) ::Bruce says that if the phone still works that he is calling an old professor of his. Bruce says that his name is Josiah Weller, and that he is one of the top brains in relativity theory and the head of the research department at Desert State University. (Captain Marvel # 21) *''After earning advanced degrees in nuclear physics, Dr. Bruce Banner worked for the U.S. Defense Department, continuing his research in gamma radiation.'' (Hulk: The Incredible Guide) ::Obtaining his doctorate in nuclear physics from the California institute of Technology, Banner went to work at a nuclear research facility at Desert Base, New Mexico. (Psychological Ramifications of Gamma Radiation, Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #393) ::Experimental and Theoretical Nuclear Physics (Caltech) ::Bruce says that he thinks it was Strange Matter. Bruce explains that the density of this other dimension sounds like something that he theorized about in college at Cal-Tech. (Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #370) *''After graduating from Science High School, Bruce studied nuclear physics in Navapo, New Mexico, at Desert State University as the star student of Professor Herbert Josiah Weller. He also studied for a time at Pennsylvania State University, where he met Walter Langkowski (later Sasquatch). He obtained his doctorate in nuclear physics at the California Institute of Technology, alongside Phillip Sterns (later Madman).'' (The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Hulk 2004) *''She says that everyone calls her Cassie. Bruce thanks her for coming. He introduces himself, but she says that she has been a fan of his since his first paper on particle physics. Bruce says that was years ago and asks if she read that. Cassie says that it wasn’t bad. She says that it was a little passionless, but that she could see the talent. She says that they need to chat. She says that she will tell him about neutrinos...'' (Incredible Hulk vol. 2 #413)'' --Magnus 17:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hulk and Bruce Banner clone Since it was revealed that Doctor Doom put the "Banner-part" of Hulk's brain into a clone of Bruce Banner, shouldn't the clone have a page of its own? Like "Robert Bruce Banner (Clone) (Earth-616)"? KalKent 22:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I was alredy working on it LOL, anyways here it is! ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 22:36, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Main Image Can we please settle on a main page image?? cuz this getting nowhere and I don't have time for edit war or 'my image is better than yours'. The Silvestri cover of Hulk looks fine and provide a good representation of the character instead of having comic book panel of Hulk with a visible Captain America so if anyone has more suggetion for another image can please post them here and stop this?? 01:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Probably not much sense in worrying too much about it now, it'll likely be updated to the "Indestructible Hulk" look when Marvel Now takes off anyway Andy Nominus (talk) 01:38, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't have time either, I decided to keep Coipel's image because is more actual. Silvestri's cover doesn't seem to be the best representation of Hulk, I mean, blood in his hands? And in aspects of style, that Hulk's shoulders are a pretty misshapen. UPDATE: I alredy have an image from Indestructible Hulk's outfit in my computer ready to be uploaded to the wikia when the title comes out. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 01:44, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : Oh.. so basically you dont like Silvestri cover and from I get that why you dont want as main image? ok I guess..? well I have 2 covers one from Adams and another from Keown so which one looks better? any suggetion? Barruca (talk) 02:36, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Television Can someone please get rid of all the files with That Stupid Bill Bixby TV Series!, that series is a Historic Mistake that never should have exsisted in the first place. That version shouldn't count because it was created by Universal Studios, and it was completely different from the true version from Marvel Comics, bottom line if it dosen't stay true to the original version then it's not relevant, and shouldn't have anything to do with any part of Marvel. It's trash and an insult to the the true version as well as comic-books everywhere, just throw it away and forget about it because it's done nothing but stand in the way of real version and everything it stands for. You want Hulk TV, just focus on the Cartoon versions because they follow the comics simple as that, you don't need anymore. Long story short, NO MORE DAVID BANNER IT'S BRUCE BANNER AND ONLY BRUCE BANNER never forget that. Ash :No. --Spencerz (talk) 17:53, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I second that. It's totally stupid to not want to archive information of something just because you don't like it. It's like saying that because I don't like the Marvel Studios' movies (which I actually love) I don't want this wikia to write articles about the Iron Man, Captain America, Thor or Avengers movies. And, as far as I know, the Incredible Hulk TV series has a, possibly not wide, fan base. ::Also, the series was licensed from the Marvel Comics, same as more than a half of Marvel movies. So, complain how much you want, but we won't hear such stupid and absurd proposal. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 19:12, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Believe me when I say it's not an opinion, it's fact. :::It's the simple honest truth, one day people are gonna have to look at and accept it one day.You want TV series based on the Hulk, just concentrate on the animated ones because they stick to the comics. :::Ash, November 6th, 2012, 12:00pm ::::It's just a selfish opinion. And just because it was not close to the source material, it doesn't mean the Hulk series was bad. Many people loved and it is one of their good memories. You're just gonna have to accept one day that other people can have an opinion different from yours. :::: And, if you want to know how to sign your comments, just look above this text box, write this: ~~~~ ::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 19:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok then, if it's fact, what is the source then? You have to have a source to back that up. What IS a fact is that Marvel considers the Bill Bixby series canon for their multiverse. See the image on the right. Now let me see what you got. Zakor1138 (talk) 19:33, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, and that seriously needs to be erased along with all data just like it. ::::::The reason for this is because it didn't follow the original plot of the comics, because in case you haven't noticed, they changed everything.They depowered him, changed his origin and took out all the major characters including Betty Ross and Rick Jones. ::::::It's stuff like that which is important because it helped the true version become successful in the first place, without it, it's just not the same.And constantly holding on to that series and it's history doesn't help either. ::::::It's not right, if they wanted a live action series on the Hulk, they should have followed the comics to the last detail regardless of what people thought back then. This can't go on forever, it's the truth and it should be heard. ::::::Ash, November 6th, 2012, 10:00pm :Cool story, bro. The TV show doesn't follow the same story as in the comics. You can't do nothing about it, cry me a river if you want, many people will still like that show. You still didn't realize how to sign posts. :ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 23:46, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Look, "Ash", maybe he couldn't be bigger because it would be impossible to do on a TV budget. The origin, you say was so different, was used in the 2008 Incredible Hulk movie. Also, while the Hulk comics were for younger folk, the TV show was more for older audiences. ::Not everything has to follow the original comics, since Marvel publishes comics that show alternate origins for their characters all the time. Also, the Hulk series was very popular, in fact, it was the most successful of the live action shows. Spider-Man's was terrible, and so was the Doctor Strange pilot. If you became an official at Marvel and removed the Hulk series, you would be one of the most hated among them by fans. ::Zakor1138 (talk) 00:30, November 7, 2012 (UTC) It's not the same if it dosen't stay true to names, characters, powers and origins like in the movies. And if I did become an official at Marvel and did what you say, yes people would hate me for it. But at least it would finally do right by the true version of Bruce Banner for a change, and all the other versions which follow him. Because Universal's version dosen't. How would you like it if came up with great idea like that which you worked hard on, only to have it completely altered in a way you didn't intend, because a studio felt it would be better for the sake of showbizz, it's not right or honorable. There will come a time when things like that have to change, because they seriously need to. That's all I'm saying. Ash 14:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ash seriously, get over yourself. Just because you personally don't like something doesn't mean the world will erase it from history. Like it or not , it happened, it's history, it gets documented, get over it. If you want to go rant at something write a damn blog, this isn't the place for it. Andy Nominus (talk) 16:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) guilt hulk and devil hulk Are those characters different, or are the same personas with the original hulk? Vatraxelas (talk) 02:06, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Never heard of the guilt Hulk, and I know my Hulk personas... The Next X-Man (talk) 19:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man Powers This page is frequently edited (every day), and usually it's minute wording in his powers or constant changing and un-changing of certain feats. Can we just fix it one way and leave it? The Next X-Man (talk) 00:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man Hulk speed I have read in many online forums that hulk can run at 700mph according to the marvel handbook? Is that true? Well, even if it is, we can take it only at 50% value, as another place I read that a mrvel handbook said that Spider-Man's webs can hold the hulk if hulk allows it to dry. As if that can happen, when hulk has shattered diamonds and adamantium alloys by just flexing.Lightning Blast (talk) 11:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) The Beyonder Reference Because I'm tired of Edit Warring: The Beyonder has long since been retconned into an Inhuman who gained powers from a cosmic cube. The entities he defeated were all but shadows of the original ones and nothing he ever did afterwards suggested *near omnipotence*, so I think this term is invalid and should be changed. Opinions? AntiPatriot (talk) 18:08, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Dark Magic and Agility I've never seen any evidence to suggest that Hulk is powered by dark magic, and I also suspect that Hulk has superhuman agility Comics Do you know where one could read these comics? : :You can purchase Marvel's comics at a local comic shop (there's a Comic Shop Locator here), or digitally, via Marvel's Digital Comic Shop or ComiXology (both available for download for Android and iOS). ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:08, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Why are Hulk's images, appearances, and quotations categories deleted? And what was the edit war between Horsepower and Sith my ride's Return?Captainjackster (talk) 19:17, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Name Change Why?--Primestar3 (talk) 00:21, June 9, 2016 (UTC) : What was it changed from? Arawn 999 (talk) 01:15, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::It was changed from "Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616)," and it was due to a very recent naming conventions overhaul. The rules were made less strict, so now pages are named after the better known name of the character instead of their birthname. Now it's not necessary to add the first name of a character in the title of the article if they are better known by their middle name, for example. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:34, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Possible Return? DO you think they'll bring Bruce Banner back like they did with Peter Parker? Plus why did Banner inject himself with Gamma Radiation if Amadeus Cho cured himself of The Hulk? (Dragonfly31 (talk) 19:31, August 5, 2016 (UTC)) :I hope they do but a big part of me thinks they won't--Hulk10 (talk) 19:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::This article may offer a clue, but it's also contains potential Civil War II spoilers. -- Annabell (talk) 21:05, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't see any spoilers, Annabell, it could be one he posed while alive, like in his will, or through resurrection. It could go either way. I hope he stays dead. ::::Thus my use of the word "potential". ^_~ -- Annabell (talk) 04:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Why do you hope he stays dead?--Hulk10 (talk) 21:31, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm ready for a new age in Marvel, and a lack of Banner can help with that. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 21:32, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :: Ok.........--Hulk10 (talk) 21:33, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I hope he stays dead for some length of time simply so "death" gains a greater significance again, like it has with Jean for example. It's not personal to him, it simply makes for better story if the supporting cast have more than a single story arc to cope with the pillar of their life being gone. -- Annabell (talk) 04:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::BINGO. This. ^^^^^^^^ My new answer. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 04:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I hope he doesn't.--Hulk10 (talk) 04:41, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Hulk Persona's Base Strength I know that regardless of what Hulk Incarnation is being used, the ultimate potential of his strength enables him to lift well beyond 100 Tons. I just think it would be very useful to list the base strength of at least the primary Hulk personas. If i recall it used to be listed, but I do not want to alter it myself in case my memory is wrong, or if it is not listed for a specific reason. - SimbasGuard I protect Simba, His Family, and His Pride 21:43, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Well as there doesn't seem to be any objections, I guess I will add the Base strengths myself. I hope everyone is O.K. with this. - SimbasGuard I protect Simba, His Family, and His Pride 04:19, April 27, 2017 (UTC) I guess they weren't -SimbasGuard I protect Simba, His Family, and His Pride 21:42, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Green Scar's Height? Where does it say that he's 8'8" tall and weighs 2400 lbs? I've looked into multiple handbooks and the one about the Green Scar i found says he's 7'6" tall and weighs 1150 lbs. Also, Green Scar = World Breaker Hulk? --MrArtificialHuman (talk) 19:22, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Immortal/Devil Hulk Problem In recent events (in Immortal Hulk #15 specifically), it was revealed that the current incarnation of Hulk is the same Devil Hulk that first appeared in Incredible Hulk Vol 2 13. So the description that's on the page currently needs some heavy tweaking, but it would be really long as to overshadow most of Hulk Incarnation entries. Samoosh676 (talk) 14:31, March 21, 2019 (UTC)